1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electromagnetic bandgap (EBG) structures, and particularly to a stacked EBG structure with more and wider stopbands.
2. Description of Related Art
The EBG structure 1 of related art, such as that shown in FIG. 1, includes a ground plane 10, a power plane 30, and an EBG layer 20. The power plane 30 and the ground plane 10 are arranged parallel to each other, and the EBG layer 20 is between the power plane 30 and the ground plane 10. The EBG layer 20 is connected to either the power plane 30 or the ground plane 10 through vias 40. In the case of the structure of FIG. 1, the EBG layer 20 is connected to the power plane 30.
The via 40 has a self-inductance. The ground plane 10 and the EBG layer 20 have a predetermined capacitance. A stopband center frequency of the EBG structure 1 changes depending on the self-inductance and the capacitance. However, the EBG structure 1 of related art can supply only stopbands in a limited number and with limited operating frequencies.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a stacked EBG structure with more and wider stopbands.